memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Primary hull
Engines It seems odd that, despite having impulse engines and reactors, there wasn't any kind of engineering section ever mentioned in the series or technical manuals in the primary hull (even if the engineering station on the main bridge could be used). --Inoshiro 01:00, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Seemed like a gimick to me, they use it only in the first season, and generations i think, but hardly ever in other dangerous situations ::Nevermind its use in , among the most popular episodes of the series and not in season 1, then? --OuroborosCobra talk 13:57, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Designed? > Saucer sections on some starships, like the Galaxy-class, are even equipped to make planetfall and landing In Generations it didn't look like it was actually designed for that. -- :The TNG Tech Manual indicates that it was designed for that.--31dot 19:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::So? It isn't canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :It was my understanding that it was a permitted resource, absent a specific statement that it wasn't designed that way.--31dot 19:41, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's a permitted resource for background information. The only exceptions are for the naming of articles. See this link here. --From Andoria with Love 19:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Then it should be background info.--31dot 19:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) queston? Can two Galaxy Class ships swap hulls? when Enterprise-D fought the Borg (best of both worlds pt. 2) her Primary Hull was "a sittinng duck." and In Generations the ship crashed but Picard's log made it sound like if the Primary Hull was usefull then Enterprise-D would be repaired (he stated I was not, as if it could have been fixed if the damage was less), if it was would she be connected to a new Stardrive section? If in BOBW pt2, the Borg destroyed the Primary hull would she have picked up a "spare" -- marc chase :I suspect that a new stardrive section would have been built to replace the lost one had she been salvageable. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::You may be interested in reading Rogue Saucer. - 19:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) But would it still be the NCC-1701-D, if more then half of the ship is new (Stardrive section has more decks then Saucer section) -- Marc Chase :::No-one knows. This is all speculation. Generally, I wouldn't have thought that Starfleet would keep spares of half a ship lying around for situations where a saucer might be destroyed but not the primary hull (or vice versa). I would think that they would simply either build the piece from scratch or decommission the vessel entirely. --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Speculation would be that the saucer is the important part if both sections are from named ships, as the ship's dedication plaque is located there, and most of the crew is located in the saucer. If another ship's star drive section was used, it can be assumed that it would eventually be replaced with a new one when it became available. This would likely be true for the saucer as well, as both crews would want their ship back. - 23:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC)